Rapunzel : Michiru's Story
by royal destiny
Summary: This is a rewrite of my favorite fairytale story with Michiru as Rapunzel. Will the enchantress find out about her relationship? Is the Prince really a prince or a princess? Read to find out.


Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Rapunzel.

"talking"

**Rapunzel : Michiru's Story**

It had always been a lonely life for Michiru. Her mother, the enchantress, had locked her away in the tower in the middle of the woods and that meant she had not felt the grass under her feet in a long time. There were no doors or stairs to get to her room, and so her mother had to have Michiru let down her long, beautiful cerulean hair. Her mother would call out, "Michiru, Michiru, let down your hair to me." Michiru had always been more than happy to do this because this was how her mother bought food and flowers for her hair.

At sixteen years old, Michiru felt like she had missed out on life. Her hair was so long that it dragged on the floor, but she did not dare to cut. Everyday was the same routine, and Michiru had no choice but to obey her mother's wish.

One day after her mother had left, Michiru was looking at her cerulan hair that contained white daisies every few inches. She had contemplated taking them out, but decided that it was not worth it. Michiru walked over to the window and sat on the bench in front of it. It had been on this day that she felt her world change. She was not sure if that change was for the better or worse.

The only friends that Michiru had were the birds that sat on the window's edge. She was smart enough to know that the birds did not understand her, but for her it was just nice to talk to someone. Michiru had been frightened when she heard people talking outside the tower. She looked out the window to see the prince and was possibly one of his knights. Michiru was shocked to see the prince since she had never seen him before. She smiled at the thought of actually being able to watch him because he intrigued her. Michiru watched the prince for about a half hour until the prince left. As soon as he left, Michiru hoped that she would be able to see him again.

A few days later, Michiru was sitting at her window singing and once again thinking about the prince. She had not even heard her mother call her until the second time.

"Michiru, Michiru, let down your hair to me!" Automatically, Michiru let her hair down and felt her mother climb up. Once the enchantress was in the tower, she said, "Why did it take me telling you twice to let your hair down? I think that you need to listen more."

"I'm sorry Mother." There was not anything that Michiru could say. Her mother, who she knew was not her real mother, walked over and sat on her bed. Michiru knew what that meant and automatically she walked over to sit in front of her. "Mother, how are we going to do my hair today?"

The enchantress did not say anything to her. Instead she took down Michiru's hair and roughly brushed it. As soon as that was done, the enchantress started putting Michiru's hair back into the long, flowing ponytail. This time there were no flowers in her hair. "Michiru let you hair back down so that I can leave."

Michiru let down her hair and endured the pain of the enchantress climbing down it. Michiru did not understand why the enchantress had been so mean today, but she made a mental note to try and be better.

A couple hours after darkness had fallen, Michiru heard, "Michiru, Michiru, let down your hair to me!" Once again, she did as she was instructed to do. Michiru worried that she had done something else wrong; however, she could not help but notice how careful her mother was climbing. When Michiru turned to see her mother, she was frightened to see that it was the prince. It was the very same prince that she had seen a few days ago.

"What are you doing in here?" Michiru was scared at the prospect of another being in her room. She was also afraid that the enchantress would come at any moment. "You must leave at once."

"I want to know the beautiful woman who lives in the tower in the middle of the woods." The prince looked at Michiru and said, "My name is Haruka and I am…well…I guess you could say Prince of this Kingdom."

Michiru was confused. It seemed that this person was very nice and trustworthy, which something that she was not was accustomed to. Michiru dragged the bench from the window over to her bed and motioned the Prince to sit while she sat on her bed. "I have been in this tower since I was twelve. The enchantress brings me food, does my hair, and takes care of me. However, I do know that she is not my mother."

"Oh," the Prince did not know how to respond to that. Instead, the prince took off the dark blue overcoat.

When this happened, Michiru became very confused. "I thought that you said that you were a prince."

"I have always thought of myself that way. I'm last in line for the throne and besides a woman cannot rule this kingdom."

Instantly, Michiru smiled. She felt like this was what friendship would be like. "So then you are a female, but then h-"

"That does not matter," Haruka said as she interrupted Michiru. She grabbed a hold of Michiru's hands before saying, "I just hope that my secret is safe with you."

Michiru nodded, "It is." As soon as Haruka had let go of Michiru's hands, she became upset. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Yes, you may."

"How did you know I was here and how did you know to call my name to get up here?"

"Technically that is two questions." Haruka smiled when she heard Michiru laugh. "First of all, I saw that you were up here when my knights and I stopped for a break a few days ago. That was the same time that I heard your wonderful song." Haruka smirked when she saw Michiru blush. "Second of all, I happened to be in the woods today when I saw the enchantress call for you and so I have hid in the woods since then. I wanted to make sure that the enchantress did not come back before I came to see you."

Once again Michiru smiled. She was in shock that she actually had a friend. Not just a friend, but a friend with the prospect of something more. "What is the kingdom like?" She felt embarrassed by having to ask that question, but she had never been there.

"The kingdom is beautiful." Haruka was surprised when she heard the sound of birds in the early morning, but one look out the window told her that morning had arrived. "I must go my fair maiden, but I will be back tonight." Haruka took a hold of Michiru's hand and said, "I'll wait until after the enchantress leaves."

"How will you know when that is?" Michiru knew that she could not have Haruka waiting in the woods all day.

"Sing me your beautiful song and that is how I will know."

Michiru quickly nodded, "I will."

Haruka quickly kissed Michiru before walking back over to the window. "I'll see you tomorrow night."

"Yes, you will." Michiru threw her ponytail over the side of the tower and watched Haruka climb down it. Michiru could not wait until tomorrow. All she had to do was keep their relationship a secret from the enchantress.

After a few months, the relationship between Michiru and the Princess had grown into more than either one could have imagined. The relationship had gone from being just friends to the princess considering marrying Michiru. Well…marrying would not be possible within the kingdom, but that was not going to stop her from being with Michiru. If that meant that Haruka would have to tear down the tower, then that was what she was prepared to do.

"Michiru, Michiru let your hair down to me!"

Michiru got up off of her bed and ran to the window once she heard her love's voice. Immediately she threw her hair out the window. As soon as Haruka was in her room, Michiru passionately kissed her. "I'm so happy to see you." Michiru stated as she wrapped her arms around Haruka's waist. "It just has not been a good day."

"Darling, what happened?" It hurt Haruka to see the woman she loved so upset. "What did the enchantress do now?"

"We had a fight."

Instinctively, Haruka tightened her hold on Michiru. "About?"

Michiru pulled away from Haruka and said, "Because the enchantress wanted to me to take the braids out of my hair that I had done."

Haruka had thought that Michiru's hair looked different, but could not figure it out until now. "So I take it that she did not do your hair?"

Michiru nodded as she felt a strand of cerulean hair being placed behind her ear. "Then she called me an ungrateful child." The tears started to fall once again, even though she knew that the enchantress was not worth crying over. "Then one thing led to another. I let it slip that you were going to come by and I wanted my hair to be different."

Haruka smiled at the thought of Michiru doing that for her, but at the same time Haruka hated how her love was being treated. "I like the braids. I'm really sorry for not coming last night, but I could not get out of attending the Engagement Ball for my oldest brother, who will become King of the Kingdom within a year's time."

Michiru hugged Haruka before leading her over to the bed. "It is ok. You said that you might not be able to come."

As the two of them sat on the bed, Haruka said, "I know but I really wanted to see you. You have no idea how hard, not to mention boring, it is to be around people who see you as a prince instead of a princess."

"No, I would not know that," Michiru laughed.

The two of them sat there in complete silence enjoying each other's company. Most of the time, neither Haruka nor Michiru, did not say anything to each other because they understood what the other was thinking.

"Michiru would you be mine forever?" Haruka whispered. She was afraid of what the answer would be.

Michiru sat up and looked into her love's green eyes. "Of course I will…I love you more than anything in this world."

Haruka kissed Michiru. This had to be one of the happiest days of her life. "How are we going to get you out of this tower?"

"If you can bring me some yarn, I could make a rope out of it." Michiru sighed, "I don't know how I could do that because it would take a long time. Besides, where would I hide it?"

Michiru had a point. Now that the enchantress knew what was happening, both of them were sure that the enchantress would look for evidence. Haruka stated that she would bring the rope and take it with her when she left in the mornings. They had the perfect plan to escape figured out and Haruka could not wait to show Michiru what all she had been missing. That night they talked about various things from what was happening in the kingdom to what the river looked like. They ended up falling asleep in each other's arms.

Haruka had grown accustomed to leaving very early in the morning; however, this morning the princess had overslept. She rushed out of bed, which frightened Michiru. When Michiru learned what time it was, she became increasingly afraid. The young couple quickly kissed before Michiru's ponytail went down the side of the tower. Neither Haruka nor Michiru had realized that the enchantress had been standing outside the tower watching the whole scene.

The enchantress was beyond furious. She did not understand why Michiru had done this to her. She had practically given the girl everything she wanted. The enchantress decided that she would end this relationship.

The enchantress walked over to the tower and yelled, "Michiru, Michiru, let down your hair to me!"

As soon as Michiru heard that voice, she began to panic. She took a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself down. She had hoped that her love had not been seen by the enchantress. Michiru rushed to the window and gently maneuvered her hair down the window.

The enchantress made sure to be very rough in her climb. She wanted to make this child suffer the consequences of her actions. Once the enchantress was in the tower, she slapped Michiru. "You are an ungrateful child! How dare you invite another in this tower?! How dare you even consider loving another person?"

"I love Haruka!" Michiru screamed. "I love her more than anything in this world. She is my one true love just like I am hers. This is the start of my new life and there is nothing that you can do about it!"

That is where Michiru had been wrong. The enchantress was able to do something that would make her adoptive daughter regret what she had done. This was the most evil thing that the enchantress could do. The evil enchantress grabbed a knife from inside the basket that she was carrying and grabbed a hold of Michiru's long-braided ponytail before cutting off the ponytail at the base of the girl's shoulders.

Instantly, Michiru fell onto the floor in tears. She never had thought this would happen. Now, Michiru knew that she would never be able to be with Haruka again. "W-Why would you do th-this?"

The enchantress laughed. "Because my dear Michiru, you are not allowed to love anyone but me! Did you really think that you were going to get away with this? Well, you are not so let me tell you what is going to happen." Once again the enchantress gave an evil laugh. "You will never see your lover again. I am banishing you to an isolated place where no one will be able to find you."

Michiru just stared at the enchantress. She had actually thought of begging with her, but knew that would not be of any use. It seemed that the enchantress had her mind made up on what the punishment was going to be.

With the wave of her wand, Michiru had disappeared out of the tower. Not only had she disappeared out of tower, but also out of the kingdom. The enchantress was not satisfied with this. So she waited for Michiru's lover to come and call for her. The enchantress would only have to wait a few hours before she got revenge. She had blinded Haruka and pushed her out of the tower to what was thought to have been her death. The enchantress was now satisfied with the outcome of situation and left the tower for good.

After three years of blindly wondering around the world, Haruka heard a familiar song being sung in the distance. It had been fortunate for her that her other senses had strengthen because as she got closer Haruka recognized the voice of the person.

"Michiru! Michiru!" Haruka yelled out. "Where are you?"

Michiru had been singing the song that called for her love to come to her, but in three years it had never worked until today. When she saw Haruka, she immediately ran towards her. "Haruka, my love!" As soon as Michiru reached her love, she noticed that Haruka's green eyes had become pale with blindness. It made her sad to know that this had all been her fault, but she was just glad to have the love of her life back.

Michiru lead Haruka, Princess of the Kingdom, back to her house. There is where they lived happily ever after.

**I hope that everyone enjoyed the story. This was what I did for my English paper. I had to change the major premise of this story. It was a lot of fun to write. Let me know what you all think!**


End file.
